Fernie
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: READ AFTER "He's Back" Deeks and Kensi.  And Fernie.
1. Chapter 1

Deeks and Kensi got married 2 months ago. Hetty allowed it, because of how many times she's told them life is short, and in their line of work, and they need to grab what makes them happy. As long as it didn't make work harder, they could be married. Kensi and Deeks came to work perkier than normal this morning. Callen and Sam noticed this.  
>"What's up?" Callen asked from his desk. Deeks looked at Kensi with a smile and Kensi, who was already looking at Deeks, smiled back. Deeks looked back to Callen with the same smile. "What do you mean?" "I mean you're very happy. Perky, even." Callen decided as he rose from his chair.<br>"Yeah. What's up?" Sam said, still sitting. Kensi looked over to Deeks, and then put her hands on her stomach and smiled. Sam quickly understood what was going on. A smile came to the big man's face. "Congrats." Sam said standing up. He held out his hand to Deeks. Deeks shook his hand. "Thanks, buddy." Callen figured it out by now what was happening and he smiled to. Sam was on his way to hug Kensi, when Callen made it to Deeks. "How far along is she?" Callen asked as they shook hands. "A couple weeks." Deeks said smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "Congrats, Kens." Sam said as he hugged her. "Thanks, Sam." she smiled into his shoulder. Sam backed away so Callen could give Kensi a hug. "Congrats, Kens." Callen hugged Kensi.  
>"Thanks, Callen." Kensi smiled at Deeks. She couldn't see over Sam's Navy SEAL shoulder, but she could see over Callen's shoulder. Deeks was still smiling like a kid. His face was lit up, his cheeks were light pink, and he was doing everything but jumping up and down.<br>"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Eric's new bell pored like a waterfall from the top of the stairs to the bottom. "We gotta case." Eric disappeared with a smile into the OPS room. Callen, Sam, and Deeks looked at Kensi. "You're not going anywhere, Ms. Blye." Hetty's voice came out of nowhere. Even though Kensi's name was now "Mrs. Deeks" instead of "Ms. Blye", Hetty still called her that so Deeks wouldn't get confused, and think that Hetty was calling him instead of Kensi. Plus, they were at work, it would be a little weird. "Hetty..." Kensi started. Hetty held up a finger. "Nu-uh. You are going to stay hear. I do not want a miscarriage on my watch." Hetty decided as she walked away.  
>"Ok, Fern. We gotta go." Deeks tried to cheer her up as she kissed her on the cheek. "Ok." she sighed as she tilted her head to make it easier for Deeks to kiss her on the cheek. Callen, Sam, and Deeks went up the stairs and Kensi watched them. Deeks glanced back at Kensi and smiled. She sadly smiled back at him and then started to do her paperwork. This was going to be a long 9 months. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

9 months later...  
>Kensi and Deeks were headed to the hospital. "Deeks. Drive faster. I give you full permission to drive as fast as this car will go. Just don't get us in a rec. I'll kill you." Kensi grunted.<br>"Ok, princess. We're almost there." A caring Deeks said. He grabbed his phone and dialed Callen's number. "Hey, Deeks. What's up?" Callen asked wide awake. Callen never slept, really. Even at 3:30 in the morning. "Hey, Me and Kensi are in the hospital's parking lot." Deeks said as he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled into a parking space. "Kensi went into labor a couple minutes ago. Can you call the rest of the team?" Deeks asked as he helped Kensi out of the car. "Sure thing, Deeks. See you at the hospital." Callen said. "Sure. Thanks, buddy." Deeks thanked him.  
>"No problem." and with that, Callen hung up and Deeks was walking Kensi across the parking lot. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and Hetty, had arrived at the hospital. "Hello, Mr. Deeks. How's Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked.  
>"Um, she's great. I'm the one freaking out here." Deeks said messing with his hands.<br>"I know how you feel, Deeks. I was crazy when my first kid was born. I was running around like a headless chicken." Sam said. "You'll be ok." Sam patted him on the shoulder, and smiled.  
>"Thanks, Sam." Deeks half smiled.<br>"Boy or girl?" Eric asked.  
>"Um, girl." Deeks replied.<br>"What are you guys gonna name her?" Nell asked.  
>"We don't know yet. We were going to wait until we saw her." Deeks replied.<br>"Mr. Deeks!" The doctor bursted into the room. "The baby's coming." 


	4. Chapter 4

"PUSH!" The doctor yelled. She was squeezing Deeks' hand like mad. She was trying so hard. "PUSH!" The doctor again ordered. "It's ok, Kens. Squeeze harder." Deeks regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.  
>"OW!" he breathed. He didn't know Kensi could squeeze so hard. "PUSH!" The doctor ordered one last time.<br>Then, they heard the sound of crying. Deeks smiled. "She's here, princess." Deeks lightly squeezed her hand. "Get the team." Kensi said tiredly. "I'll get your friends." The nurse said. A different nurse handed Kensi the baby. "She's beautiful." Kensi breathed tiredly. "Look at her beautiful blue eyes, Deeks. She's got your eyes." Kensi smiled.  
>"Look. She has a little bit of light brown hair." Deeks smiled. Kensi smiled down at their baby.<br>"What shall we name her, Fern?" Deeks asked. "That's it." Kensi smiled.  
>"What's it?" Deeks asked. The team had entered the room.<br>"Fern. We'll name her Fern." Kensi smiled.  
>"Fernie Martha Deeks." Deeks smiled.<br>"That's perfect." the team agreed.  
>"Yes it is." Kensi smiled. "Yes it is." <div> 


End file.
